


Forgiveness

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm drawn to you, Emma. I have been from the moment you came to this town. And you're drawn to me, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I ship it. Hope you enjoy!

"You think you're the Mad Hatter."  
"My name is Jefferson."  
When Emma first had time to collect her thoughts after breaking the curse, she realized that in addition to Henry and August, another person had known the truth. A man who desperately tried to make her see it, too. Jefferson. He wasn't mad after all. And Henry's classmate, Paige, really was his daughter, Grace. A wave of guilt crashed over her. Certainly, he'd chosen the wrong way to attempt to make her believe, but he was desperate. She'd only been forced to watch Henry be raised by another woman for a year; Jefferson suffered through nearly three decades of his child being cared for by others. For days Emma debated whether or not she should visit Jefferson, apologize for what happened, for not believing.   
'He kidnapped and drugged me. But only because he wanted his daughter back. But he held a gun to my head; he forced me to make a hat. He must have thought he was out of options. He held Mary Margaret hostage, too. But he never would have hurt her.' Emma's thoughts waffled between anger and remorse as she tried to decide what to do.   
"I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special." Emma shot awake. She couldn't get him out of her head. She knew what she had to do. Later that day, she would go back to the mansion. She didn't know what she planned to say to him or what she would do, but avoiding him clearly wasn't good for her mental health. Emma managed a few more hours of uneasy sleep and then got ready for a day of work. It seemed all but pointless going into the Sheriff's office lately, but she needed to do something to retain a sense of normalcy. That night, she drove to Jefferson's home and approached the door, wary of seeing her captor again, but knowing she didn't truly have a choice.   
"Emma." Jefferson answered the door, shocked at her presence.   
"Jefferson. Can we talk?"   
"Of course." He opened the door wider to allow her in.  
"I think...I owe you an apology." Jefferson raised his eyebrows. "I mean, you did kidnap me and Mary...Snow, but I, I can see why."  
"You forgive me?" He was shocked. Emma smiled.  
"If you can forgive me for knocking you out with a telescope." Jefferson returned her smile.  
"You thought you were in danger. I can't blame you for defending yourself. But you have to know I never would have hurt you. Or your mother." Emma flinched at Snow being called her mother, but was glad that Jefferson seemed willing to put the incident behind them.  
"Right. So...is Grace here?" At this Emma was rewarded with the brightest of grins.  
"No, she's at a sleepover. I thought it would be good for her to spend time with some friends, to help her readjust, you know?"   
"Yeah, that's probably good. Henry's practically in heaven talking to all the kids about...what should I call it? I've just been thinking of it as fairytale land."  
"That works as well as anything. There were different realms there; we're not all from the very same place. But if you need a word for that other world as a whole, it does no harm to think of it that way." Emma nodded. "Can I get you anything?" Jefferson offered.   
"Uh, no, I'm good, thanks."  
"Even though we've forgiven each other, you still don't trust me."  
"It's not that - "  
"Yes, it is. Emma, what can I do to show you that you shouldn't be afraid of me?" He advanced on her and she subconsciously took a step back. "Emma," he pleaded, "I promise, you're safe with me." Jefferson reached out a hand and rested it on her hip. She breathed in sharply. For a moment, she flashed back to his hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. His lips by her ear, his chin on her head. She froze, and he took the opportunity to move even closer, narrowing the space between their bodies to but an inch. He placed his other hand on her other hip. Emma kept her eyes unsteadily on his.  
"Jefferson - "  
"I know you were scared and confused when I brought you here, but you must have felt what I did, perhaps less so, but I know you felt it just the same. The electricity, the magnetism. I'm drawn to you, Emma. I have been from the moment you came to this town. And you're drawn to me, too."  
"I -" Emma was cut off as he slid his hands from her hips to her waist and closed the remaining gap between them.  
"Don't fight me, Emma. Haven't we fought enough?" She gave him a small, uncertain smile. That was encouragement enough. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. After a beat, Emma returned the kiss. As he felt his healing heart beat faster between them, he resolved to keep her close - though affection, and never again aggression. His hands moved to her back and he clung to her as if she were life itself. And in a way, she was. She had given him his life back. Though Emma had saved them all, Jefferson was inclined to think of her as his own particular savior.   
He thought back to what he had told her: "You brought something precious to Storybrooke - magic." As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Jefferson was more convinced than ever that she undoubtedly had.


	2. Part 2

Jefferson pulled away from Emma reluctantly to take a breath. She smiled up at him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. He rested his forehead against hers and her eyes slid shut. She moved her arms from his neck and wrapped them around his waist. Jefferson voiced his thoughts: "You are magic, Emma." She opened her eyes and giggled breathily.   
"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She asserted. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Grace isn't going to be back tonight, right?" Emma questioned. Jefferson lifted his head from hers but kept his grip on her hips.  
"Um, no...no, she's at that sleepover..."  
"Good. Now why don't you help me find your bedroom in this huge place?"  
"Emma - "  
"Save it. I don't want to hear that we shouldn't rush things. I don't want you to ask me if I'm sure. You're right. I'm drawn to you. And I'll be damned if I'm letting this stop here." Jefferson smiled and led her upstairs and down an ornate hallway. Another time, Emma would stop to wonder at the ostentatious and unusual decor, but presently, her focus was only on him.   
"Here we are." He said, opening a heavy, dark door. Emma strode into the bedroom, putting a seductive sway in her hips. Jefferson followed, captured those taunting hips, and spun her around to face him. He pressed his lips to hers once more, pushing his tongue against them, begging for entry. Emma acquiesced, parting her lips and allowing him to explore every bit of her mouth as her tongue twisted with his. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and tugged it off, breaking contact for the briefest of moments. As he went back to kissing her, Emma fiddled with his scarf. It finally fell to the floor and Jefferson removed his lips from hers. She knew the problem immediately. Emma reached up and traced the thick, pink scar with her finger. Jefferson sighed. She planted a tender kiss on his neck, right over it. He looked down at her self-consciously.   
"We all have scars. No matter what kind they are. They tell our story, Jefferson. Make us human." At that, Jefferson captured her lips again while she went to work on his vest. He divested her of her tank top and bra while she was still unbuttoning his shirt. She huffed impatiently and broke from him. "Why do you have so much on?" He laughed.  
"Let me help." Emma stood back and admired the sight of his overworked fingers deftly undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt and then slipping off his undershirt. Once he finished, he looked up at her. Her chest was heaving and slightly reddened by the friction from his clothes. Her breasts, firm and pert, looked to be the perfect size for his hands. Her abdomen was flat and taught. "You're flawless." He breathed. Emma blushed.  
"Not so bad yourself." She complimented, her eyes raking over his toned biceps and well-defined abs. She moved towards him against and pressed her body against his. He moaned at the contact of her soft flesh on his lightly haired skin. He moved them next to the bed and then lifted her into his arms. "Jefferson!" She squealed in shock. He then laid her out, gently, reverently, as if she were a goddess. Her golden hair strewn upon the pillows, her breasts rising and falling with her shallow breaths, her sea-colored eyes shining up at him, he easily could believe she was one. He moved to the foot of the bed and slid off her boots. He crawled onto the bed and removed her jeans, then her panties.   
"Oh, Emma..." He couldn't find words to describe the beauty he beheld. She smiled and drew his body over hers, finding his lips for another kiss. His lips traveled over her cheek, and neck, and finally to her breast. He took one rosy, erect nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over it and biting at it gently. Emma gasped and buried her hand in his hair, holding him in place. His hand moved to caress her other breast, and at this added sensation, Emma groaned. He then switched the positions of his mouth and hand, determined to give both sides equal attention. When he had finished that, he moved back up to her mouth, kissing her with unhidden hunger. She reached down to unfasten his pants and once she did, he assisted by slipping them off. Emma then noticed the highly impressive tent he was pitching with his boxers and tugged at the waistband. "You're not very patient, are you Emma?"  
"No. You've seen me. I want to see you." She told him. He didn't think it possible, but he became even further aroused by her desire to behold him. He pulled his boxers down and tossed them aside. Pride shot through him as he saw Emma's eyes widen. "God..." She breathed. Jefferson chuckled. He wasn't expecting her to reach out and take his erection in her hand. He groaned at the contact.   
"Emma..." She moved her hand languidly up and down his length.   
"Give me a second to...appreciate this. I sort of thought men like you only existed in romance novels."   
"You'll have plenty of time to appreciate it, Emma, but you don't want me getting too close too soon, do you?" She pulled her hand away.  
"You're right. I want to really feel you."  
"Do we need...?" Jefferson awkwardly trailed off, knowing that even if she answered in the affirmative, he didn't have any sort of protection available. Thankfully, she shook her head "no." He then straddled her, positioning himself at her entrance, feeling her juices coat his head. "You want me," he stated, sounding almost surprised. Emma laughed.  
"Of course I do." She replied. He smiled down at her, looking her in the eye as he entered her. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size - she hadn't been exaggerating earlier - and then began to thrust. He was going torturously slow. Emma bucked her hips to encourage him on. "God, Jefferson." She groaned. He kept a tight grip on her hips and picked up the pace. No words passed between them, only gaps and moans, cries of each other’s names. He could feel her walls tightening around him and knew she was close. He reached down and rubbed circles on her clit to help her along.   
"Come for me, Emma." He whispered in her ear. She did as he said, her body quivering as she fell down a rabbit hole of pleasure. He followed soon after, whispered her name again and again. His body relaxed on top of hers and he buried his head in her neck. Once their breathing had returned to normal, he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, her back to his chest. "Emma." He said into her hair. "Beautiful, magical Emma." She simply smiled and pulled his arm around her waist.


End file.
